At Last I See The Light
by 101 dalmation x
Summary: Mikan has been prisoner of the ESP since she was 11/12 years old nowshe is 19 and suddenly she is saved by who? R&R MxN


**At Last I See the Light**

**101 Dalmation x**

**Hi Guys,**

**So yer this is my first one shot and it is set for when Mikan and Natsume are about 19/20 years old. So what has happened well when Mikan was 11/12 (not sure how old she was at the time might need some help with that) she was taken by the ESP (Elementary School Principle) and put into a room surrounded by a strong barrier, if any one had read chapter 144 of the manga then you should know that Natsume found Mikan they both confessed their feelings to one another and in chapter 145 Natsume promised Mikan he will come back and save her and she said she will wait for him . Well this takes place after that about 8/9 years from then.**

**Please if there are any criticisms please try and make them constructive and try to write it in the nicest way possible, thank you XD.**

**The song is from Disney's Tangled when Flynn and Rapunzel are on the lake watching the floating lanterns on her 19****th**** birthday. This song has been in my head all day and suddenly i thought of Mikan and Natsume and how Mikan is similar to Rapunzel by being kept in a room only looking out and never being able to touch or feel the grass beneath her feet.**

**I am also working on my story Another Home which is set in World War Two but i wont be publishing it until I have written all 14 chapters and checked them all thoroughly for any grammar errors or spelling mistakes, but so far it is looking good so please look forward to it XD.**

There she was standing on her balcony like any other normal summers evening breathing in the fresh summer's air, her long, brown locks gently swaying in the breeze, her hazel eyes closed taking in all the sounds of crickets and people having fun. It was the last day of the Alice Festival and like every other year she was going to watch the fireworks from her balcony as well as the couples who were having a wonderful time, but this evening was different.

All of a sudden the ground started shaking making Mikan open her eyes and flung herself round ready to defend herself from whoever was trying to get her. As she flung round the knee length, strappy summer dress she was wearing flung round as well as her waist long brown locks and they gently fell back into place. Mikan stayed where she was frozen when all of a sudden there was a loud

_CRASH_

Mikan ducked and screamed as the floor beneath her shook and trembled and for a minuet she thought she was going to fall off the balcony. She stood her self up and wobbled to the balcony doors to which she clung onto and pulled her self into her room and then fell onto the carpet. Now she was inside she could crawl to under her bed where it would be safest, but then all the shaking of the room and the place she was in stopped shaking. Mikan lifted her head from the floor and looked around to see no on but she still managed to stand up, her long graceful legs helping her get her balance.

Mikan looked around her room nothing had fallen off or broken so that was a relief but then she caught a glimpse of something red on the floor attached to a piece of string, she walked over to it and soon realised that it was Natsume's Alice Stone that was on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, then stood up again with the red stone in her hand. Suddenly she remembered the night that Natsume had given this to her. It was 8 or 9 years ago round about Christmas time when he somehow managed to find her even with the barrier around her so that no one would know where she was, she also remembered when they confessed and how he got her to confess to him and then she remembered their first proper kiss, not like the one they shared at the Christmas party in the Christmas tree but this one was full of their emotion and love for one another. She held the stone close to her chest and remembered that faithful night when their feelings were conveyed.

Suddenly her door burst open bringing Mikan out of her day dream state and once again preparing her self to protect her self (well since she has been under the control of the ESP she had to learn to otherwise god knows what would have happened). In the door way was the silhouette of a tall person with messy hair. She walked closer to get a better look clutching the Alice stone tightly to her chest her dress and hair following the movements she made and the only noise that could be heard was the sound of her feet lightly padding the ground as she walked to get a better look at the stranger in the doorway. When she got closer her eyes widened in shock.

She didn't expect this, she thought it might have been Shiki or maybe her Uncle but what she didn't expect to see was two crimson eyes looking at her. She froze on the spot not knowing if she was dreaming or if it was real, carefully she took a step forward as did he.

"_N-Natsume?" _She asked with caution while squinting her eyes

How could he let her know that it was him, he thought then he remembered that nick name for her he used to call her

"_Polka" _He replied, and her eyes went from squinting to wide with shock as she realised it was him. She stood their not knowing what to do. He suddenly thought about lighting up the room so he held his hand up and a bright flame lit in the palm of his hand lighting up the part of the room they were in. Once it was lighted he saw the slim figure of Mikan in front of him, he looked at her up and down and realised how much of a young woman she had grown into, he saw her walking to him so he stayed where he was and the next thing he knew she was in front of him face to face his eye level just above hers and the next thing they both knew was they were embracing each other.

Mikan pulled her self away from him and looked at him in confusion but didn't speak as she didn't know what to say he just gave her a look which read I-will-explain-everything-later, he then took her hand and entwined it with his and brought her out of the room. Mikan followed slightly behind him as if he was pulling her slightly when she reached where she knew where the barrier was she stiffened a bit which Natsume could feel through the touch of her hand, so to ease her tension he squeezed it a little to give her some reassurance at which she looked up at him and could see the side of his face. It had been so long since she had seen him and she mentally thought how handsome he had become, strong muscular arms, his crimson eyes even darker, his messy raven hair still the same maybe a little longer all in all rather hunky looking. Thinking this she blushed a little at the thought but soon went back to her usual colour.

Suddenly she felt something weird under her feet, it didn't feel like carpet it was something she hadn't felt for years as she looked down and realised she was standing on grass then she looked around and above and saw the balcony, same balcony that she used to watch the fireworks from every year since she was 10/11 years old she soon realised she was out side of the room feeling grass beneath her soft feet which had gotten so used to the feel of carpet they forgot what grass felt like. Suddenly she was walking again on the grass with Natsume's hand still entwined with hers.

He brought them to the _their _Sakura tree and then let go of her hand and turned to face her. Finally she could ask the question that had been on her mind since she first realised that it was Natsume standing in the door way

"_How, what happened? I'm not aloud out of that room but their was no barrier, no guards, no nothing and i don't know what happened?" _She said with pleading eyes at Natsume.

He stood their for a while before answering her

"_Since I first found you at the balcony everyone has been working together to try and defeat the ESP, we finally came up with a plan to defeat him, and we put that into action tonight as everything was ready after so long, also no one would notice as they are all too busy waiting for the fireworks to start and paying no attention to anything else, everyone Ruka, Hotaru, Shadow_(Tsubasa), _Misaki, Sumire, Koko, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Narumi, Shiki, Nobora and even Persona were defeating the ESP and his Minions, I said i would stay and help but they pushed me away and told me to get you and hear we are" _After explaining it all Mikan looked shocked , worried and scared she didn't know that her friends did that for her and now she didn't know if they were safe or not. At that moment in time she felt like the world had stopped and it was only her and Natsume.

After a while of letting it all sink in Natsume and Mikan sat under the Sakura tree for a while one of his hands across his stomach and the other entwined with one of hers while her other hand was running through his hair with his head on her lap and her head against the trunk of the tree when suddenly there was a loud BANG.

Natsume shot his head up from Mikan's lap and let go of her hand at the loud noise as Mikan jolted herself forward a little. They both looked up into the sky an saw that the fireworks had started. Not wanting to miss them Mikan stood up and climbed the tree faster than Natsume had ever seen her climb before. She found a good strong branch that could take her weight and watched in awe while she was signing in her head with eyes wide

All those days watching from the windows  
>All those years outside looking in<br>All that time never even knowing  
>Just how blind I've been<br>Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
>Now I'm here, suddenly I see<br>Standing here, it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<p>

And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<br>And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once everything looks different  
>Now that I see you<p>

Natsume realised that she had found a sturdy branch to perch herself on a little while later he made his way up their to her side and sung along as if he knew what she was signing in her head. Mikan took a quick glance beside her and noticed that Natsume was now next to her signing the same song she was

Natsume:  
>All those days chasing down a daydream<br>All those years living in a blur  
>All that time never truly seeing<br>Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight  
>Now she's here, suddenly I know<br>If she's here it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<p>

Suddenly they were both signing out loud

Mikan and Natsume:  
>And at last I see the light<p>

Natsume:  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<p>

Mikan and Natsume:  
>And at last I see the light<p>

Mikan:  
>And it's like the sky is new<p>

Mikan and Natsume:  
>And it's warm and real and bright<br>And the world has somehow shifted  
>All at once, everything is different<p>

Natsume then cupped Mikan's face and inched his face closer to hers, lips only a few inches apart while the fireworks are still continuing  
>Now that I see you, now that I see you<p>

After that last line Natsume closed that gap between his lips and hers and kissed her and she responded, and they stayed that way until the fireworks had finished. But at that one moment in time they didn't care about anything else except for the fact that Mikan was now free and Natsume could always protect his precious person.


End file.
